Resident Hina: The Real World
by Miamaru Urashima I A.K.A Miamaru the Shadowslayer
Summary: There's a bunch of dimension crossover crap. But what if the hina crew came at the wrong time?, miamaru's back, i got this from a three part dream i had minus the LH, R&R Please, im desperate for feedback, if anyone wants to be my prereader, they can leav


Resident Hina: The Real World

By: Miamaru the Shadowslayer

Disclaimer: Ya know wat it is, don't pester me

Starring:

Keitaro Urashima

Naru Narusegawa

Kanako Urashima

Mutsumi Otohime

Shinobu Maehara

Motoko Aoyama

Kaolla Su

Haruka Urashima

Vincent Lee (Valentine)

Alison Dimon

Seth Pierce

Brian Gunner

Dominic Kelly

Charlene Aguon

Marian Aguilar

Chapter 1: The 7S Virus

It was a quiet night in Fairbanks, Alaska, But it was unsettling how quiet it was. Vincent Lee, Black hair with Blondish red highlights, 5'10, 16, Asian, crept silently out of his bed and laid on the couch in the living room he couldn't sleep, due to his nature. He pulled out his laptop and started up MSN Messenger.

Greetings

Friends (3/44)

Online

Ali-Yay, I get Pie!

Marian- O.o

Charleney- GIrL

Family (0/10)

Losers(0/10)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valentine: Yo

Ali:Vince

Marian and Charleney have been added to this conversation.

Charlene: I gotta bad feelin' bout t'night.

Marian: Me too, I think somethin' bads gonna happen, real bad.

Valentine: You guys too?

Ali: I felt it too, but hey guys check this I went to the firing range, bullseye, exact same spot, 29 out of 30.

Valentine: This is different from last time you went...how?

Ali: I'm proud of myself, leave me alone.

Valentine: well, by the feeling of it, you may need it.

Valentine: Hey ali, your dad still a sniper?

Ali: Yep, Second Class, SLXC-10LR Rifle, nice.

Valentine: Can you get to it?

Ali: Are you insane! O.o, He guards that with his life.

Valentine: Well, he's a heavy sleep- gimme a sec

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent looked up and saw a beam of red light erupt from the ground far away. It was like watching hell's gates open up. He heard his laptop beep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charleney: What the Hell was that!

Marian: Yeah, OMFG, someone's in my house.

Ali: Shit, Theres more than one here. I'm out.

Ali has left the conversation.

Valentine: I hope that wasn't what I thought it was.

Charleney: Oops, gtg ttyl.

Marian: Me too, ttyl.

Marian and Charleney have left the converstion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, this isn't good." Vincent said to himself as he heard someone talking in the background outside.

_Where the hell are we?_

_I dunno big brother, but this is kinda kinky_

_Kanako!_

_Will you two shut up, I'm trying to figure out where we are._

Vincent put on a black under shirt, sleeveless, like a tanktop, and some loose jeans. He went outside and looked around.

'Holy hell, its like Love Hina come to life!' He thought to himself as he noticed three people outside.

"Oy, Who the hell are you?" He tried to say as quietly as he could while still getting their attention. They turned around and he noticed one guy and two girls, Two raven haired beauties, and one brown haired guy with low-square glasses and the same tanktop as him with black overalls, with the strap parts just hangin down.

"Who the hell are you?" the guy asked.

"This is my house." Vincent explained as if he were a child.

"Oh, Keitaro, Keitaro Urashima." Keitaro said as he extended his arm for a handshake. Instead Vince made it into a fist and pounded his fist into it.

"Gotta have soul, bro." Vince explained as he turned to the two girls.

"Kanako Urashima, his sister." she said as she pointed to Keitaro.

"Motoko Aoyama." Motoko said as she bowed formally.

"Vincent Valentine." Vincent introduced, he didn't like his real last name, it didn't suit him, so he used his "father's" last name.

"Wait, is your real last name Lee?" Kanako asked.

"Yeeeaaahhhh?" Vincent said, thoroughly freaked out that she knew.

"Oh My God!" Kanako and Motoko said as they both freaked.

"Will you two shut up?" Vincent hissed through gritted teeth.

"Oh right, your abusive grandmother." Motoko and Kanako said as they quieted down.

"Ooookay." Vincent said as if more freaked at the fact that they knew his life than that he was talking to Anime Characters.

"Number one, how the fuck do you know that? Whats more, I haven't used Lee in four years, how did you know that?" Vincent asked, a little scared. Motoko and Kanako both pulled out a copy of "Modern Vampyre" By: Suha Minnazaki. They both asked "You too?" at each other like crazed fans.Vince took the book flipped a few pages and started reading. What in the... This book was about him. It was a little gothy, but it described his inner life. His turning vampire, his "father" vampire, dying as he helplessly watched, mistaken for dead. His abusive family, his marijuana deals and sessions all recorded as if in a journal. His countless pains from the opposite sex. His only friends not even knowing what he is. Him being special, stakes, sunlight, running water, garlic, nothing harmed or repelled him, he could live a normal life, save the thirst for blood and supernatural powers. This was THE most fucked up thing since finding out he was a vampire after his "father" bit him. Oooookay, this freaked him out, man. Then again, Love Hina coming to life is kinda weird too, but who'd write about HIM? Suddenly, his cell phone rang. _It's late in the eveningg, She's wondrin what clothes to wear._"Valentine, talk to me." Vincent says as he picks up his cell phone.

"You, won't guess who's at my house right now!" came Alison's voice through the speaker.

"Hmm, lemme guess, Naru Narusegawa from Love Hina?" Vincent asked as he put on the most bored voice he could.

"Oookay, I'm not gonna ask how you know, I'm just gonna assume there are some at your house too." She said, kinda scared.

"Yeah, just c'mon, call-/beep, hold on." Vincent says as he looks at his cell phone, someone else was calling, he patched them through on his six-way calling.

"You guys guess what?" Came Charlene's excited voice.

"You too?" Marian said as she thoroughly freaked.

"Listen, you three, take your Love Hina characters, and meet me by the-Oh Shit!" Vincent said as the light flared up again, this time spewing demons and zombies everywhere, You could hear the screams of all the people being attacked.

" BOARD UP YOUR HOUSE, REPEAT, BOARD UP YOUR HOUSE, DON'T ASK QUESTIONS, JUST DO IT."Vincent screamed into his cell phone as he ran inside, with the two characters. He locked them inside his room and picked up his bokken. He heard a scream and a muffled gurgle. Three zombies came from his grandparent's bedroom. He easily crushed the first one, and the second, and the third. He felt no remorse, his grandparents sucked anyway. He ran into the room and broke through the guncase, He took a beretta, a luger, a rifle with a scope, and three other handguns, weak revovlers. He grabbed as much ammo as he could, then, at last, his sword. He ran back as fast as he could. "No time for questions, take these, if anything moves shoot it unless I say otherwise, don't argue, don't ask questions, just stick close to me." Vincent said as he cocked his beretta and stuck his sword through his belt, ready to make the trip to safety.

His cell phone rang.

"Valentine, talk to me."

"My son, it is time you returned to your own kind." came a hearty voice, as if happy.

"Father!" Vincent said shocked as he walked out of the house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MUAHAHAHAHA cliffy, anyway, miamaru's back, and still kickin ass. I ain't even startin chapter two unless i get four solid reviews, so click that button, i'm out.

- Miamaru I


End file.
